dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Tornado of Terror
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tornado_of_Terror/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tornado_of_Terror/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tornado_of_Terror/History Tatsumaki, also known by her hero alias Tornado of Terror, is the S-Class Rank 2 professional hero of the Hero Association. She is recognised as one of the Hero Association's most powerful heroes. She is an esper and the older sister and self-declared teacher of Fubuki. She and her sister are known as the Psychic Sisters. Appearance: Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has an adolescent face with emerald green eyes, and green hair that naturally curls up on the ends. She wears a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Personality: Tatsumaki has a rather brash, moody, hotheaded and impatient personality. She is disrespectful toward most people, especially to those she deems incompetent. She is completely intolerant to those who are impertinent, as shown when she slammed Genos into a large piece rubble for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "runt". Despite her arrogant personality, she feels obligated to defeat monsters and considers her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Hero Association's requests to defeat monsters. Due to the fact that she will get bored when she is not fighting monsters, she also seeks monsters to fight in her own time. She has a bit of a soft side towards her little sister, Fubuki, but she is also very overprotective and controlling of her. Tatsumaki is extremely confident in her strength. During the S-Class meeting in preparation for the rescue of Waganma, she claims multiple times that no monster stands a chance against her, and even takes the situation nonchalantly to a certain extent. Powers and Abilities: Being the second-ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is extremely powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes overall and is the most powerful esper to date. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask, who chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to prevent weaklings from climbing up the ranks. * Master Psychic Combatant: As the most powerful esper in the series, Tatsumaki possesses extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities, whether it be for offence, defence, or miscellaneous uses. Tatsumaki's knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. * Immense Reflexes: She is able to react to multiple missiles fired from Boros' ship. Powers - Psychokinesis: * Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is the most powerful esper in the series. Her psychokinetic output surpasses even Geryuganshoop. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and sending them back with the same, if not more, force. According to manga illustrator Yusuke Murata, Tatsumaki could lift the entirety of Z-City with ease She also uses her psychokinesis to fly. Tatsumaki can also sense when her younger sister is in danger. During her call from Hero's Association to discuss the rescue of Narinki's son, she asked Commander Sekingar if she couldn't just destroy Z-City to find him. Her psychic abilities are powerful enough to withstand Gyoro Gyoro increasing the gravity by 300 times. ** Flight: By manipulating her own body with psychokinesis, Tatsumaki can levitate at will and fly through the air at high speeds. ** Psychic Barriers: Tatsumaki can erect barriers for defence ** Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilise and cause discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. ** Psychic Remote: She can control TV channels using psychic power. Category:Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Human Category:Female Category:One Punch Man Category:One Punch Man Character Category:Hero Association Category:S-Class Hero Category:Esper Category:Telekinesis User Category:Psychokinesis User Category:Psychic Sisters Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Flight User Category:Superhero Category:Corina Boettger Voice Actor Category:Power Level 6-C Category:Chi User